The Ghost at Hell Hall
by AkitaNeru-Chan
Summary: Misty Is a 14 year old girl with a terrible past. She and her sister have come back to the burned run-down mansion of their past and try to find this mysterious ghost. Now they have to race against time and locate the life gem and restore what once was.
1. Prolouge 1

The Ghost of Hell Hall The Flash Back

Misty Waterflower was 9 years old. At the time she was living in Cerulean City with her three sisters. Misty was the youngest, the baby, the twerp of the family. Her sisters constantly berated her and her parents didn't really care for her. She had hated her parents. Only her eldest sister, Daisy, was nice to her. Then, on that fateful day of June 6th, she lost nearly everything.

"Misty are you down here?" Daisy called into the darkness of the basement. A few minutes earlier Misty had a big fight with her parents. Her parents were discussing the matter of sending her to a boarding school in Saffron. Misty had overheard the conversation and begged them not to send her away. Her parents, merciless, said that she would be going and that was final. Only her mother looked sympathetic. Misty, her eyes filled with tears, ran down the hall to the door to the darkness of the mansions basement for refuge. Daisy, who had just been walking to her room, saw the little red-head come barreling past, throw open the door and slam it behind her. Daisy knew that Misty often went down their when she was upset but Daisy also knew that Hell Hall had a legend of a ghost hiding in the catacombs hidden throughout the mansion. Daisy was scared but she summoned up enough courage to push open the door and enter its chamber. "Misty if you are down here can you please answer me!" She cried taking a few more steps into the basement. Suddenly a huge CRASH met her ears and the noise reverberated through the basement. "MISTY!" Screamed Daisy and leaped to the floor beneath her.

"Here…" A weak reply greeted Daisy's ears. Daisy reached up and felt for a thin wire string for the light bulb and pulled. A shaky eerie glow from the bare light bulb lit the room. In a corner of the basement, Misty was being crushed under a bunch of boxes and an old baby crib that used to belong to Misty before she outgrew it. Misty's little white dress was now covered with grime and small clay chunks and her hair was no longer in her ponytail holder. Daisy stared in horror when she saw a small river of blood coming from her sister's mouth and pour out onto the basement floor.

"Oh my Mew, Misty!" Daisy cried as she rushed to her sister's aid. Frantically she pulled the heavy crib from on top of the boxes. The boxes were easier but they were still heavy from old toys and the like. Daisy saw that directly next to Misty was a huge television set. It was old and clearly freshly broken. Daisy had been in the basement once upon a time and the television was sitting on those boxes. Daisy sighed in relief because she was thankful the television had missed Misty. Seeing how injured Misty was, Daisy knew there was a box with a bunch of old bandages somewhere so she started looking around for a box that read "Medical Supplies". It took her a minute but she found it. She tore open the box and grabbed the first potion she could find and a bundle of bandages. She sat Misty up, who coughed up more blood in response, and proceeded to spray the foul-smelling potion into Misty's mouth. Then she bandaged Misty's scraped back and cut elbow. Misty looked pale but she was breathing.

Misty's eyes met Daisy's and said, "He saved me."

Daisy raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "Who saved you and from what?"

Misty pointed to the broken television set, "He saved me from that ol' TV." Misty looked serious but Daisy couldn't understand what she meant.

"Who saved you?" Daisy asked. Misty stared with a blank expression. "What did he look like?"

"He was weird," said Misty, using a word that Daisy had used many times. "He was…" Misty pondered a moment. "Big like you, and he was grey too." Misty said pointing at Daisy. "He was…a ghost!" Misty squealed and held up her arms in a big-scary-ghost imitation.

Daisy laughed and said, "There is no such thing. Stop being silly," she said and glanced around nervously. A long time ago, Daisy had thought she had seen a ghost too. Back when Daisy was little he looked as tall as Daisy did now; around five foot seven. Like Misty said, he was greyish and transparent. Daisy wanted to believe it wasn't true but she had seen proof. Daisy felt an uneasy feeling that she was being watched. Misty looked better so Daisy lifted her up to take her to her room, but then her nose caught a smell most unpleasant. Smoke. Daisy placed Misty in the old crib and rushed up the creaking wooden staircase she flung open the door to Daisy's horror the entire hallway was in flames. The fabulous red carpet was charred, the marble columns were crumbling due to the lack of fluid, and the splendid paintings were in blazes.

Daisy saw to her complete dismay her mother stumbling through the flames. Her mother looked severely burned and it was clear she wouldn't live long. Her mother stumbled through the basement door and fell down the stairs, her dress was scorched and her hair was singed too. Her mother Wheezed and cried, "Daisy, please, I know I wasn't a very good mother to Misty but please…" Her eyes were pleading with Daisy. Daisy felt her eyes well up. "Please take care of Misty!" She coughed out.

"I will mother. I promise I will," said Daisy and her mother smiled. Her mother closed her eyes and the breathing ceased. Daisy felt tears leave her eyes, but she wiped them away because she did not want Misty to see. Daisy was suddenly aware of her situation; the fire was creeping into the basement. Somehow she had to locate the hidden catacombs before she and Misty succumbed to the flames. Daisy heard a creaking noise behind her and she swiveled around on her shoes. A stone door had opened and revealed a passageway. How did that happen though?

"Alright Misty we have to get you out of here," said Daisy as she Picked up her sister from the crib.

"Where are we going?" asked Misty cocking her head to the side.

"To wherever the passage leads," said Daisy. She approached the door and said to the darkness, "Thank you for helping us." She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that the ghost helped them. To Daisy's great surprise, the emptiness responded with a teenage voice.

"You're welcome." Daisy looked behind her, at the house she may never see again, at the body of her mother, at the precious baby crib she spent her days in and Misty after her, she said goodbye to it all and she stepped into the darkness. The door somehow knew that the two girls were through because it shut itself behind them and plunged the two siblings into total darkness.


	2. Prolouge 2

Daisy felt along the damp mossy walls. Since she couldn't see a thing in the inky blackness she had to rely on the wall as her guide. When the wall turned a corner she did the same. She could hear sewer water flowing gently through the catacombs. Daisy could barely breathe because the smell of the water was so appalling. Misty occasionally squirmed in Daisy's arms but clung on tight because she did not want to fall. Daisy felt the wall to her left stop suddenly. She felt for the wall to her right but she couldn't reach it. How was she going to navigate if she didn't have a guide? Daisy slid her foot forward tentatively and when she felt solid stone flooring she slid her other foot forward cautiously. She repeated this step for a long while.

Suddenly when she slid forward her trembling leg gave way and she slipped and started sliding down a long hall. Daisy's and Misty's screams filled the halls as they skidded on a slope of wet moss down to who knows where. Daisy clung desperately on to Misty, she gave her mother a promise to protect Misty and she couldn't fail in her promise so soon. Then much to Daisy's horror the flooring beneath her disappeared and she was falling through the cold air. Daisy couldn't even tell which way was up or down. Seeing no other way she screamed desperately, "Please save us!" Her scream echoed throughout the empty chasm. When nothing happened she said her goodbyes and closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate.

All of a sudden, Daisy felt strong hands grasped her arms tightly. The hands felt icy and Daisy could feel whatever or whoever was holding her breathing cold air on her. Daisy shuddered. Even though she was being saved she felt like she was in even more danger. Daisy held her breath and closed her eyes tightly. After a minute or two she felt the floor beneath her. The hands let go and Daisy heard the ghost say in a soft voice, "Keep going down the hall. You'll be safe."

"Thank you." Daisy said gratefully. She felt a warm feeling surround her. "Is there any way I can repay you, anyway at all?" She asked. Daisy had always been taught to ask that question when someone did something kind for her. However only silence accompanied her and Misty's breathing. At first Daisy thought the ghost had gone but she was wrong.

"Come here again. Someday come and visit me. It gets lonely here…" The voice said. Daisy took note that the voice sounded aloof and sad. Hell Hall had been his home. It probably was a he because it sounded like a guy around 15, around Daisy's age. Daisy had heard a story about a teenage boy who lived in Hell Hall and mysteriously disappeared. That story was over 100 years old. Daisy couldn't imagine what it would be like to go 100 and never be able to talk to anyone. Daisy realized that she had been silent for a while so she responded with a nod. She felt a wisp of cold air pass her and return to the dark tunnel. Daisy looked back maybe someday she could bring Misty back and see the ghost for herself again.

An hour later of blind walking, Daisy finally bumped into a door. Surprised, she opened the door and she was blinded by the bright sunlight. Many police cars were headed to the house and one police car stopped next to Daisy. Out of it stepped Officer Jenny, the lead police constable. Jenny stared hard at the two girls for a moment. Daisy shifted from one foot to the other foot and looked down at her dress. Her beautiful violet dress was covered with moss and grime and who knows what else. Her high black autumn boots were covered with dried dirt and her arms and legs were caked with dried mud. Misty wasn't much better off. Her white dress was stained with small drops of blood from her mouth and her white slippers were covered with grey marks. Also their hair was severely windblown from their fall through the chasm.

"What on earth happened to you two?" She asked, her eyebrows raised and her eyes filled with concern.

"We fled from our house, through the tunnel," Daisy said breathlessly.

"You two are the Clearwater's kids?" asked Officer Jenny her eyes widening. The girls nodded in response. "I regret to inform you that your house is burned to a crisp, there are only a few places still standing. The basement for example and-"

"What about everyone else?" Misty asked, interrupting Officer Jenny. Daisy stared at her younger sister because she rarely spoke out of turn before. Misty mostly just let other people do the talking. Officer jenny took off her hat and rubbed her brow. Daisy feared the worst and then it came.

"I regret to inform you that no one else but you two survived. Your mother was found in the basement…dead," she finished. Daisy's eyes widened in horror…no one survived! Surely someone had to have gotten out alive besides them. Daisy let Misty down gently and Misty looked pleadingly at her sister. Misty's face was turning red, her eyes were wet and glassy looking, and tears started rolling down her cheeks. Daisy hugged her sister sympathetically. A realization crept into Daisy's mind. She and her sister were the only ones left in the family. Who would take care of them? Both their parents had been only children and their grandparents were dead. Would they have to go to an orphanage? What about the money that their parents had, would all of the family fortune go to them? Would it come when Daisy comes of age? What would happen to them?

Her tortured mind somehow turned back to their mysterious savior and she instinctively looked back at the tunnel. The door was slowly closing. Daisy could have sworn she saw a hint of grey from inside. Maybe someday they could return.

"You two will have to stay at the boarding school in Saffron. Your parents enrolled you two just before this incident. Then when you turn 18 young lady…" Officer Jenny pointed a gloved finger at Daisy. "You will have permission to move into another house and the money will come to you two," she said finishing. Jenny offered her hand and Daisy took it. Rain began to fall.

Misty looked through the car window and stared at the house through the rain and encompassing feeling of sadness. Could she come back and see her old things again? Even though she hated her parents, she remembered her mother had looked sorry for her. Could she explore the secret place they had found? What about that weird boy? Misty's mind drifted back to the ghostly figure that saved Misty from the huge television set. He had taken the TV and dumped next to Misty. When he had heard Daisy coming he had just vanished into the wall. Misty smiled. He saved her life. Maybe he was looking out for her. Misty suddenly saw the ghostly figure standing just at the doorway, waving slowly. Misty waved as the car pulled away. Someday she would return…someday.


	3. The Dream

_The Dream_

Misty was suddenly wide awake at 5:00 in the morning. Misty rubbed her red swollen eyes and yawned. This memory had been repeating itself in her dreams ever since she turned 14 two weeks ago. She stretched cat-style for a moment and practically rolled off of her bed. Her pale pink Delcatty nightgown fluttered gently around her knees creating a soft airy feeling. Her hair reached just passed her shoulders, tangled right now of course. No girl's hair was safe when you have a nightmare because of all that tossing and turning. Misty walked over and looked in her mirror on the dresser. Small grey circles were forming under her eyes due to sleep deprivation and her lips were cracked because it was so dry. She nabbed her brush and started brushing her hair. Since she was up she might as well get ready for the day.

After five minutes of vigorous brushing and combing, she tied her hair in a ponytail and took off her night gown. She let the cool air of her room caress her sweaty skin for a moment before putting her favorite old red T-shirt with the words, _**"Got Pokémon?"**_ inscribed on the front. She slipped on some navy blue jeans and some scarlet red flip-flops and looked at her watch. "6:00…I suppose I have some time before Daisy wakes up to go back to her dorm at the college," she noted.

Daisy was 20 years old now. She managed to get into one of the best Pokémon Colleges in the region, Kanto University for Trainers or KUT for short. Misty just went to the regular Pokémon High School. When Daisy turned 18 a few years ago the Clearwater fortune came to them. Daisy had used the money to buy a nice two-story house for her and Misty. The house was white with pale blue window shutters. The roof was crimson colored and had multiple plates. It had a wrap-around deck and to top it off. It had a two car garage. Misty loved the house. The entire surrounding seemed to sing about serenity. However even serenity did not stop Misty from causing numerous shenanigans around the house now and again.

Misty rushed out of her bedroom door and slid down the long stair-case. Misty adored the feeling of the wind rushing through her face and the thrill of defying her sister when she always says to not slide down the banister. Daisy always said that Misty would hurt herself someday, but Misty was skilled enough to not fall or slip off of the railing. However this time Misty was surprised to see Daisy walking passed the stairs just when Misty was about to fly of the rail. Misty yelled for Daisy to get out of the way, only to have Daisy turn around to see Misty fly off the railing and land right on top of Daisy with Misty's butt in her face.

"Oomph!" Daisy grunted angrily from underneath Misty. "MMPH MOPH MEEPH!"

"Oops…sorry Sis!" Misty squeaked and got off of Daisy, who panted heavily for a moment.

Daisy stopped panting for a moment to point a gloved accusing finger at Misty and say, "I told you a thousand times Misty Clearwater…one of these days you would hurt yourself, or in this case me, sliding down that banister," She scowled at Misty for a moment and then let her hand flop back down by her side.

"I said I'm sorry!" Misty said crossly and helped Daisy off the floor. Daisy's once arranged and neat blonde hair was now all over the place and tangled. Her pink sweater had lost a button and a large red mark was left on her face where Misty had landed.

"I was going to make breakfast for you, but now I have to go back to my room and do my hair again thanks to you!" Daisy bellowed and threw her arms up in an I-give-up manner.

"Can't I make breakfast Daisy? I'm old enough to do it myself you know," volunteered Misty, scratching her cheek with her finger.

Daisy glared at Misty for one long moment before sighing, turning around, waving her hand, and saying, "Sure, do whatever you want. You're 14 for crying out loud. You grew up way too fast for me to handle." Misty beamed at this and marched right to the kitchen to get started on today's breakfast: pancakes.

Misty had always loves making and eating pancakes; the golden brown color, the fluffiness of the pancake, the globs of maple syrup, and the melted butter spreading itself against the appealing masterpiece. She poured her readily-made pancake batter onto the frying pan and watched it rise in the pan. After a few minutes she lifted the pancake with her spatula to see if it had baked well, when she saw that it was a good colored brown she flipped it like a professional on TV. She repeated the step again and placed one delicious looking pancake on a china plate. She did the same thing and made five more pancakes. Then she put a glob of butter on top of her and Daisy's pancakes and finally she poured the maple syrup on top of it as a finishing touch. She lifted up both plates and took them to the table where Daisy was just finishing setting up the table.

Daisy stared well and long at the stack of pancakes Misty had placed before her. Daisy took her knife and fork and sliced the pancake into fifths. Misty always found this a funny thing with her sister. She never sliced her pancakes or sandwiches into fourth. She only cut it into fifths. When Misty asked her about it two years ago Daisy only pouted playfully at Misty and asked why she shouldn't cut it like that. Ever since then Misty never bothered Daisy again with that "ridiculous" question. Daisy speared a fifth of the pancake and bit into it tentatively. When she swallowed, a wide grin spread across Daisy's face. "You still make the best pancakes ever Misty," she said throwing her a big thumbs up. Misty smiled contentedly and munched on her pancake.

A few minutes after Misty had put the dishes away in the dishwasher, Daisy came into the kitchen to say goodbye. "I'll be away for the rest of the week. I'll be home by Saturday as usual," Daisy said. "Don't go wandering around Misty."

"I won't." Misty replied. She smiled sweetly and she uncrossed her fingers from behind her back. Daisy gave her sister one more hug then got into her bright yellow car that she had parked just outside and drove away. Misty watched her sister's car gradually get smaller and smaller until it finally was out of sight. Misty seized her opportunity and ran into the garage next to the house. She flicked on the light switch and stared at the lone bike leaning on the garage wall. A few weeks ago Misty had an accident with some bug Pokémon not far from Saffron. A swarm of Caterpie and an angry Luxray destroyed her bike. The Luxray used thunder on Misty but missed and hit the bike, and then the Caterpie used string shot and dragged the bike away. Misty shuddered to remember the unfortunate accident. Only yesterday had Misty risked a return trip to Cerulean City and managed to buy a new bike for herself. Misty sighed deeply. Cerulean, her home of long ago, was a subject Misty often kept to herself. The bike was a beautiful shade of ruby red and a LED light resided on the front of the bike and the back of the bike. Misty placed her hand on the black leather saddle and took a moment to breathe in the "New Bike" smell.

Misty walked to the other end of the garage and flipped a switch. The Garage door slowly rose, revealing the awaiting dirt road, downhill all the way into Saffron City. Misty practically leaped onto the bike and kicked up the bike stand. Misty took a deep breath and pushed off. Gone was the garage, starting was the downhill dash. The wind raced through her hair as she rode downhill. She was going so fast she didn't need to pedal at all. She could hardly contain her excitement as she rode downhill so she let it all out by yelling, "WHEEEEEE!" However, as soon as she reached the end of the slope, someone ran out from the other side of the road, and Misty crashed right into them…at full speed.

Misty held her head in pain as she lay on the roadside. Her legs felt numb and she could see her right elbow was skinned and bleeding. She pulled her hand from the back of her head. Blood. The back of her head was covered in a big red ugly pool of crimson blood. Ever since the disaster five years ago, Misty had been afraid of blood and she tried her best to avoid doing things that would cause her to witness blood. Only this time Misty had gotten careless and now she had ended up getting hurt after all. Her hearing steadily revived enough to hear someone yelling at her in frustration. It sounded like a boy. She stared at a passing cloud in the sky, clinging to that last bit of consciousness desperately…only to give up and pass out.

Misty woke up who-knows-how-much later in a pokemon center hospital room. Her head hurt like heck and she couldn't feel anything in the rest of her body. Her brain was working up to speed though. The first word that came to her mind was…pickles. Somehow right now she had a mysterious craving for pickles. Not those sliced pickles, those huge pickles bigger than your own hand. Misty thought it sounded absolutely ridiculous and laughed a little. Her chest heaved with pain and it ached too. She ended up coughing instead of laughing. Misty looked to her right and saw a Blissey waddle into the room and followed by Nurse Joy. Misty tried to sit up to see what Nurse Joy was doing. Joy said, "You should rest dear. If you rest then you'll be fine in no time. You just have a scraped elbow and bruised knees."

"That's it? I hurt like heck!" Misty protested.

"You have a few minor bruises but nothing serious. You had a gash on your head but it was healed in no time," Nurse Joy responded calmly and patted Misty on her head. Misty grimaced and let her head drop back down onto the bed. "Thank goodness you missed that boy. He was actually the one that brought you here," she said, taking a wet washcloth from a basin.

Misty perked up, "A boy? Who is he? Was he hurt?"

"Relax dear, he wasn't hurt. As I said before, you missed him. It was a very close call he said. By the way, I think he said his name was Gary Oak." Joy said placing the cool washcloth on Misty's forehead. The name sounded familiar but Misty couldn't remember where she had heard it. Maybe when she was in Kindergarten back in Cerulean? Her question was answered when Gary Oak walked through the door after Nurse Joy had left. He had a dark blue sweatshirt and grey denim jeans, his hair was spiky and that was what caused Misty to recognize him right away from her old memories back in Cerulean. This set Misty off big time.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Misty yelled, sitting up and causing a huge pain to shoot through her body.

"I live here you dimwit!" Gary yelled back.

"You live in the Pokemon center?"

"NO, I LIVE HERE IN SAFFRON!"

Misty glared at Gary for a moment that flopped back onto her bed. Gary Oak had been in the same class as Misty until she went to the Saffron boarding school five years ago. They used to have a huge crush on each other. Misty smiled at the old memories. Suddenly a large creaking interrupted her thoughts. Misty looked up in time to see a fire extinguisher remove itself from its perch next to the door way and fling itself straight at Gary's head! Thank goodness Gary managed to duck just in time. The fire extinguisher flew passed him and clanged against the wall and fell to the floor.

"Misty, what in Mew's name just happened?" Gary yelled. Misty couldn't explain it. It couldn't have just magically detached itself and fly. Misty was about to respond to Gary's question when Nurse Joy ran through the door.

"What on earth were you two yelling about! The whole Pokemon center could hear you two bickering!" She shouted angrily. Gary looked at his blue converse shoes and kicked an imaginary rock. Nurse Joy took a deep breath and exhaled. "Just…keep it down you two," she finished and was about to leave, when her eyes fell on the extinguisher. "How did that get there?" She stared at the two of them for an explanation but they just shrugged. Joy hung her head and groaned. Begrudgingly, she hauled the extinguisher up and returned it to its post next to the doorway. She glared at the two before exiting in a huff. Gary gave Misty a pained look for a moment and left her to her thoughts.

Misty must have just lain there for an hour and staring at the ceiling before she drifted off to sleep. This time the dream was foggy and not a memory like the other dreams. She could hardly breathe. She looked both sides for some sign of life. Where on earth was she? Seeing that nothing could be gained from standing around, Misty began to run. Cold breezes whipped passed her and Misty suddenly developed the feeling that she was being followed. A chill crept up her spine and a feeling of imminent terror filled her mind. Misty turned around. Shadows, shadows were encompassing her. Misty could hear whispers, warning her. She wanted out. She started running through the fog. She could feel someone breathing on her neck. Suddenly Misty's legs felt very heavy and she started allowing down. However, when she stopped a warm feeling flooded her front. A big difference considering behind her it felt freezing cold. Misty suddenly noticed that she could hear voices. They were low but she could tell the differences.

"What the hell are you doing?" whispered one male voice. "She's mine!"

"She's not yours! I've been her guardian since she was nine years old!" said the other voice. Misty noted that it sounded familiar.

"Tch! Yeah, and I'm Hades. Just get out of here dweeb."

"Just shut up!" Misty yelled angrily. An eerie silence surrounded her. It felt too weird and it felt like the two people were holding their breath.

"You win this time…but I WILL be back. Count on it!" said the voice in the direction from the cold. After the cold air left, Misty felt quite warm. Not the warm where you feel sweaty but the kind of warm where you feel, well, warm and fuzzy inside.

"You're safe." said the familiar voice. "Be careful around old friends." With those ominous words she felt herself slipping back to consciousness.

Misty's eyes snapped wide open. It was still night and the room was pitch-black and only the pale moonlight shone upon the room. Misty stretched. She felt refreshed and awake but she wondered what she could do, after all it was likely past midnight. She slipped lightly out of bed and her hospital gown fluttered around her feet. The linoleum flooring felt freezing to the touch but Misty wanted to walk. At least it was better than lying in bed with nothing to do. Misty gently pushed open the doors and walked into the lobby. Instantly, she was met by an incredibly loud snoring. Misty looked about the lobby room before she saw Gary, asleep and in a ball, sucking his thumb. Misty thought it was so funny that she had to laugh. She never knew Gary sucked his thumb.

"Can I have another try? I wanted to have Katy" He mumbled. Misty raised an eyebrow, what the heck was he dreaming about?

"Katy is prettier than Beverly and Beverly had a weak kiss. Why don't you spin Katy?" He said in his sleep. Misty's eyes narrowed. He was dreaming about playing spin the bottle. _The womanizer..._

"OW OW OW!" Gary yelled and threw his hand to cheek where a red imprint of a hand glowed. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SLAP ME?" He shouted at Misty.

"Because you were talking about your old girlfriends!"

"I was not, I was asleep!"

"You were talking in your sleep!"

Gary glared at Misty for a long moment and then heaved a deep sigh. "I came here to make sure you were okay. I know that you fell because you didn't want to run into me and hurt me too. Look, I'm just sorry that you got hurt…okay?" He glared at Misty again. Misty noticed that his face was very red and when their eyes locked he stormed out of the lobby.

After he left, Misty smiled to herself. He was worried about her. When they were little they used to be the best of friends and Gary had really liked her. After she had moved away from Cerulean Gary was the only one to send her letters hoping that she was happy in Saffron. Gary had a crush on her and he still did have a crush on her. Misty heaved a deep yawn, "I suppose I should go back to bed," She walked back into her hospital room and lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off thinking about Gary…and that strange dream she had earlier.

**A/N I am so sorry I wasn't able to update. I have theatre and swimming and school T-T Very busy. Anyway REVIEW! I'll add the next chapter by the end of January ;)**


	4. What has happened to you?

Misty slowly opened her eyes. The room was dimly lit, and small bits of sunlight shone through the curtains over the room's window. The pale pink couch in the corner of the room was occupied by Misty's childhood friend, Gary. Misty bit her tongue so she wouldn't burst out giggling. He was sucking his thumb…again. Misty watched him but her train of thought was interrupted by a small Pokémon.

"Pika?" Misty flinched. She turned her head to come face-to-face with a Pikachu. Its big brown eyes were filled with curiosity. He was sitting up and his head was cocked slightly to one side as if he was asking what she was doing.

"I was just watching Gary," She told the Pikachu, who narrowed his eyes in return. The Pikachu leaped off the bed and ran to the door. It raised a paw and gestured to the door.

"Pika, Pikachu chu!" it chattered anxiously.

"You want to go out? Okay…" Misty slipped off the bed and walked to the door.

"Don't do it…"

Misty spun around. Gary stirred a bit in his sleep, he was dreaming again. She sighed silently and opened the door. The Pikachu rushed out and bounced on the Pokémon center doors. Misty could swear it was telling her to follow it, she might as well since there was going to be nothing to do for a long while. Misty felt a sharp pang in her arm. She looked at her elbow and a large scab on it has cut open and a little bit of blood trickled from the wound. Looking around the room she saw a roll of toilet paper. Grabbing the paper she quickly wrapped up her arm. Misty saw that from where she had grabbed her bandage there was a locker room and one locker said, "Misty Clearwater". She walked up to the locker. How did she have a locker all to herself? She had never been to the Pokémon center in Saffron so how did she have a locker with her name on it? She noticed that it was one of those lockers with a fingerprint scanner.

"Pika?" The Pikachu leaped onto a nearby bench and watched her carefully. Misty walked over and put her finger on the scanner. It flashed yellow a few times then flashed green and it opened. Misty saw her clothes and her Pokémon belt and her shoes were all there. She took her clothes out and was about to take off her pajamas, then she remembered she was being watched by the Pikachu. She looked around the room and Misty ran into the first woman's bathroom.

Misty adjusted her shirt and walked out of the bathroom all nice and dressed. The Pikachu smiled and ran out of the locker room. Misty ran after the Pikachu and out the front door. The sun was above the horizon but it wasn't that far up. The Pikachu ran by the side of the building to a bike rack. There was Misty's "New" red bike. Its left handle bar was worn thanks to her fall. The saddle was scraped and dusty. The chain was off of the pegs and hanging off the bike, but nothing Misty couldn't fix. She bent down and pulled the chain over the pegs. They fell neatly into place and she moved the pedals to make sure. She looked at her hands, black grease marks along her fingers from grabbing the chain. The Pikachu leaped onto the seat and gestured for Misty to drive.

"I can't drive with you on the seat!" she said, laughing. The Pikachu leaped onto the bars and allowed Misty to climb on.

"Just where are you going!" A familiar voice yelled. She turned and saw Gary, glaring angrily at her, arms crossed and pouting. "You aren't going anywhere, not with that injury on your arm anyway!"

"I bandaged it up! Besides I am following this Pikachu." Mist replied. Gesturing to where the Pikachu was supposed to be.

Gary cocked his head, "You definitely aren't okay if you are following imaginary Pikachus."

Misty looked at the handlebars and stared. The Pikachu was just there! She could punch someone she was so mad. She didn't want to show it though; it was just going to have to wait. Reluctantly she got off the bike and followed Gary inside.

"Please Gary?" Misty asked after an hour of sitting on the hospital bed and begging Gary to let her go.

"For the hundredth millionth time, NO!" He replied angrily and adjusted his pillow on the sofa.

Misty sighed and let her arms hang off the bed. Her arm felt better at least. She grinned; she could at least torture him into going out and leaving her alone. She turned over and faced Gary with the most innocent voice she could muster. "Rudy would have let me go…but I"

Suddenly Gary's face flushed red and he exploded on her. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THAT IDIOT!" She grinned, she had hit a nerve. "He was too much of a Don Juan, did you **KNOW** how many girlfriends he had!"

"Until he met me, and you are nearly the same…womanizer." He blushed bright red and stood up from his seat and walked to Misty. He got down on his knees so his head was equal to Misty's.

"I'm not like that anymore Misty. I've changed over the years; it was so lonely in Cerulean without you. After Rudy left Cerulean it was too quiet. When you were still in it everything seemed to be exciting. I missed you and I couldn't stand not being able to see you and just writing letters. When I heard my mom was getting a job transfer to Saffron I couldn't contain my excitement I right away went to the store and bought you a present. I wrapped it up too. I only came here a week ago. I asked some of the people if they knew where you lived and they told me on the top of that hill." Gary paused and Misty saw a tear fall down his cheek. "When you fell down and got injured…I carried you all the way to the Pokémon center as fast as I could. I was happy to see you but upset that you were injured because of me!"

"Gary…"

"I LOVE YOU MISTY!" He yelled and ran out of the room; leaving a stunned Misty on the bed.

A rush of cold air surrounded her. Gary…LOVED her? She would admit that she had a crush on him for a long time but she was over that crush. Misty sighed, she hated unrequited love. Suddenly a note fell onto the bed. It was a plain white sheet and it was neatly folded. Misty picked it up and opened it. In a second she was off the bed and out the door. The note said, "I need to tell you something, meet me at the magnet train station," in dark red letters. She knew whose handwriting it was.

She leaped onto her bike and pedaled away as fast as she could. She was about to turn onto the main road to the station, when the Pikachu she saw earlier appeared in front of her. She slammed her hand on the brakes and skidded to a stop. The Pikachu leaped onto the handlebars and started chattering angrily.

"Pikachu, this is very important! Please can you get off the bike?" Misty pleaded but the Pikachu stood firm. His cheeks crackled for a moment but the sparks disappeared and the Pikachu shook its head and got off the bike. The Pikachu glanced back sadly at Misty who waved in response. Then it ran off.

A few minutes later, Misty was standing outside of the magnet train station. Two years ago the magnet train had been taken out of commission after the elite four had a major brawl on it. Old newspapers blew passed the station creating an eerie feeling. Cautiously, Misty entered the station.

The entire station was deserted. It was pitch black except for a single light shining on the abandoned train. Large holes peppered the whole train so it looked like Swiss cheese. The blue tile floor was missing several tiles which lay strewn about the place. Potted plastic plants were tipped over and dirt had poured out of them. Benches had been overturned, and the lights that were once hanging from the ceiling had been torn off and thrown across the room, and glass, thousands upon millions of glass shards created a sea of crystal s surrounding her.

The door slammed behind her. Misty walked across the glass which created nasty crunching noises underneath her. A cold wind whipped passed her and pushed her slightly towards the light. She rubbed her Pokéballs nervously and stepped into the light. At first nothing happened for a minute, but then a large bang reverberated throughout the station. To Misty is sounded like a large grandfather clock striking midnight. Suddenly everything looked like time was reversing itself. The glass started flying back to the window and the lights reattached themselves to the ceiling. Pots came back up and the dirt with them, Benches flew back to their original spots and it seemed as though the whole place was brand new. Even the train looked brand new. The entire place was lit and Misty could see a single, solitary figure sitting on a bench in the far corner, all dressed in black with a black hat to top it off. One leg rested over the other and the figure was sitting leisurely on the bench as if it was made to sit there. Hesitantly, Misty approached the figure while on hand was on a Pokéball, ready to protect herself. The figures arm was draped over the back of the bench. When Misty was a few feet away the figures hand flipped up, signaling for her to stop.

"That's far enough," said the figure in a hollow voice. Misty stiffened. Something about the voice…no it couldn't be…could it? Misty leaned down to try and see who that was under that dark hat. A large grin was all she could see…until the figure looked up at her. She recognized those black eyes immediately.

"It's you!" Misty yelled in shock, confusion, and surprise.

"Is that anyway to talk to your childhood sweet heart, Rudy Trovita?" He asked with a mock pout on his face. His dark reddish brown hair peeked out from beneath his hat, his black eyes seemed to gaze straight into her soul, and his skin was a handsome shade of tan. Something about him though, something wasn't quite right. When she looked a bit closer she could see very small crevasses outlining the bones of the head. It wasn't that noticeable unless you looked very closely. No mistake about though, it WAS Rudy Trovita.

"What are you doing here? Why did you write me the note in what looked like blood? How did you get into my hospital room without me noticing to deliver the note? What did you-?"

"Calm down!" Yelled Rudy, eyebrows furrowed. "Geez, You act like I'm some sort of criminal hear to kidnap you." He gazed at Misty for a long moment and sighed. "I guess I don't blame you, it's been so long since we have seen each other that I just wanted to see you again," Rudy stood up from the bench and turned his back to her. "I miss you, Misty."

Misty stared at Rudy, she didn't know what to say. She didn't think of Rudy that much anymore with all that had happened and with Gary…oh no. Misty facepalmed herself, she had a love triangle going on here. Both Gary and Rudy liked her, hated each other, and Misty didn't feel that way for either of them. Rudy and Gary were womanizers in many ways however, Gary had been more of a womanizer than Rudy but Rudy was faster as far as relationships went. Misty had been absorbed in thought so she hadn't noticed Rudy advancing towards her.

Rudy stared at Misty; she had that look of deep concentration as if she were solving a very difficult problem. He sighed; he didn't have much time left. He knew she loved him but she just didn't want to admit it. Well he just had to open up that shell, even if it meant doing it the hard way. These feelings for her were incredibly strong. Even if it was just lust, he wanted her more than anything now. Rudy stepped towards her, and if he knew anything about Misty she wouldn't realize it before it was too late.

Misty stared at her shoes, trying to figure out how to tell him she didn't love her was a difficult task. Her mind was practically in a whole different universe. Suddenly her mind came back to reality when she saw those black polished shoes of his. When she turned her head up Rudy's lips implanted on hers. It wasn't sweet, like a first kiss should be, instead it was rough and Rudy wasn't going to slow down. Misty tried pushing him away but it was obvious he just wanted her more. Misty angrily struggled against his grip. He led her to the bench pulled away from the kiss to breathe and immediately came back onto her. Misty tried pushing him hard enough so she could scream for help but she couldn't he was too strong. She could feel his tongue pressing against her lips for entry. She denied entrance but Rudy's hand came up and pressed her shoulder pressure point. She opened her mouth to yelp in pain and he instantly shoved is tongue in and he began to pull down her shorts. Misty was about to give him a piece of her mind by biting down on his tongue but she didn't have to. Someone else bit down on his leg.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Rudy, dropping everything to try and get the small yellow Pikachu off his leg. The Pikachu had bit down hard enough so that if he tried to get him off he would only cause himself pain. Rudy desperately grabbed a Pokéball and threw it. Starmie came out. "Starmie quick, use hypnosis on this Pikachu!" The Starmie obeyed and began to use hypnosis but Pikachu closed his eyes. Instead the Starmie acted on its own and attacked Pikachu with a very accurate swift. The Pikachu let go of his leg when the attack hit and the Pikachu flew across the room and hit the ceiling.

"You…YOU JERK!" Screamed Misty at Rudy, who stared at her in surprise at how loud she was yelling. "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN WIN ME OVER BY SEXUALLY ASSAULTING ME! YOU PRACTICALLY RAPED ME!" Misty was sweating she was so angry. Finally she screamed the three forbidden words. "GO TO HELL!"

The whole station started becoming distorted. The place shook as if an earthquake was happening right now. The glass windows shuddered and broke, then the tiles cracked, and several plants fell over. The lights on the ceiling shook rapidly and one large light fell and broke the bench right next to Misty, who yelped in surprise. She turned to look at Rudy. She stared in horror at what she was seeing. Rudy's eyes turned red and his skin stared to become discolored and slightly transparent and the air turned cold and smelled like brimstone. He started to levitate off the ground and his eyes zeroed in on her. It was obvious that now he showed more hatred to her for the rejection. At the same time, Mist could see tears falling from his eyes.

"I already have Misty, I died in Cerulean no more than a year ago," He said, actually it sounded more like a growl to Misty. Misty stood paralyzed in fear at his appearance. "I made a deal, if I could get you to love me I could stay back on earth but come to Hell when I was done. However if you rejected me…" He paused and a large ball of fire formed in his hand. Misty couldn't believe what she was seeing. Suddenly she realized something. Where was that Pikachu that had saved her earlier? She frantically looked around for the little creature. "There is no escape, Misty Clearwater," Rudy said in a voice that immediately drew her attention. "You will join me, and we will live together forever!" He bellowed and threw the fireball at Misty.

Time slowed down, Misty could see that this was the last thing she would see before she died. Misty closed her eyes and prayed that somehow she would be saved even though it was too late. Misty's mind drifted back to Hell Hall. She remembered the ghost that she had seen save her. She remembered she had hoped to return to the place. Now he would never get the chance to ever see that boy again. This was the end…the very worst way to die. Nothing could save her now.

A large force slammed into her painfully and she blacked out. She must have died. She had died. She was dead.

Or so she thought…

**A/N: I dare not even look at the date. "=_= so sorry this took so long. I had writers block. Anyway, cliffhanger yay! :D R&R and flames are welcome. I love this story so I'll just ignore the flames. Also for those who don't have an account, I ACCEPT ANNONYMOUS REVIEWS! Amanda has signed off.**


	5. The Strange Savior and the Journey Home

"Are you okay?" someone asked from far away.

"…No…" Misty responded from her sub consciousness. It was dark and it felt very hot somehow. Was this Hell?

"Everything is going to be alright," said the voice again. It sounded warm and concerned. Like a loving father after his daughter just slipped and fell. Who was that?

"Who are you?" She asked. Then a small grey glow speared in the center of the blackness. This small speck slowly began to expand. Misty made out several thin lines striking through the grey. They connected and formed squares. Misty realized she was coming back to reality and these squares were the tiles of the train station's floor. Then she became aware of her body. Her head ached like crazy and every single inch of her body was hurting. She then detected a sudden burst off coolness on her leg. It felt nice considering her whole body felt like it was burning.

"I'm a friend," the voice said gently. Misty then noticed a vague familiarity in the voice. Painfully, she sat up and her green eyes were instantly met close-up with chocolate brown eyes.

"Ah!" Misty yelped in surprise. A gloved hand instantly covered her mouth and prevented her from screaming.

"Don't scream!" Her "friend" said in a loud whisper. "That guy out there is looking for you. He knows I saved you and now he wants to kill both of us. Don't make a sound okay?"

Misty nodded rapidly. The glove left her mouth and Misty breathed heavily. She stared at who was in front of her. A boy who looked just around Misty's age, perhaps a little older, was tending to her burns. He had on what looked like a nobles outfit, like some sort of knight only without the armor. His long sleeved shirt was a navy blue and same with his pants. He had on blue boots with golden lining and he also had on a golden belt. He had shaggy black hair and the prettiest chocolate brown eyes Misty had ever seen. Misty's heart was beating so loud she could swear a band was playing in her chest. He didn't look a day over 15. Then what he said earlier began to register in her mind. This guy saved her life!

"Thanks for saving my life…uh," Misty did everything she could to not slap herself. Her choice of words was idiotic.

"Ash," he finished for her. She mentally sighed in relief. "Ash Ketchum."

"Ash…" Misty paused, savoring the name. "Nice name."

Ash looked up at Misty and raised an eyebrow, but then went back to nursing her leg. Something about him looked familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly he stood up and gave Misty a wide grin.

"There," he said with a satisfied nod. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," Misty said and she hefted herself up. "By the way, my name's Misty,"

"I know," said Ash, who winced as soon as he said it.

"Wha-?" Before Misty could ask HOW he knew, the wall to Misty's right exploded! Misty closed her eyes and she felt her feet leave the floor and she slammed into the wall behind her. She opened her eyes to see Rudy's red eyes glaring at her.

"Found you," He said with a chuckle. He backed away from Misty and a large fireball began to form in his hand. Misty looked desperately around for Ash but he had disappeared. She closed her eyes, this time she couldn't be saved. Suddenly the heat from the fireball receded and a gagging sound could be heard. Misty cautiously opened her eyes to see an arm around phantom Rudy's neck. Ash's head peeked out from behind Rudy and he winked at Misty.

"Killing the girl you like isn't a good idea," he said, clearly straining to keep Rudy in his grip.

"Not you again!" hissed Rudy. "Besides she won't have anyone else to turn to when she dies…"

"Yes she does, now leave her alone!" Yelled Ash and Rudy's form disintegrated into silvery ash. Misty stared at the ashes on the floor. She was still shaking from the horrifying experience. Misty collapsed onto the ground and breathed heavily. Ash sat next to Misty and he put his gloved hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"No," Misty responded, earning a concerned expression from Ash. "I almost died twice, a guy I used to like is already dead and he wants me to be his corpse bride, and that Pikachu probably died in the explosion! So no I am not okay!" she snapped. A smile spread across Ash's face.

"Did you mean this little guy?" He asked and gestured to the side where the little Pikachu was happily smiling. The Pikachu scampered over and leaped onto Ash's arm and stood there like a parrot.

"He's yours?" Misty asked, surprised.

"'Course he is! He's my partner," He stated and the Pikachu nuzzled Ash's cheek.

"Well your partner tried to warn me about this place."

"Actually that was me..." Ash specified and the Pikachu nodded.

"YOU warned me about this place?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to get hurt. I…" he paused and hit his head with his hand. "I was watching you. I knew he would try and contact you sooner or later so I had to make sure that didn't happen…but it happened anyway."

Misty put her hand on Ash's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm happy you wanted to help me but next time tell me directly," she said with a smile.

Suddenly Ash stood up and faced Misty with a panicked expression. "What time is it?"

"8:00 AM, why do you ask?" Misty replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I have to go," said Ash and he ran out the door and the Pikachu followed after.

"Wait, Ash where are you going!" Yelled Misty and she ran after him. When she went through the door however, Ash and his companion had completely disappeared. Misty heard rustling and she noticed she had stepped on a flyer for something. When she looked at it her heart almost stopped. The flyer was requesting workers for mapping the underground maze in the Hell Hall basement. The designated date for the mapping was exactly two weeks from then. She had to get there before the workers could get to it.

Misty pedaled as fast as she could to get back to the house. She had to pack, leave a note for Daisy and Gary if they ever came by, lock the house, and find her Pokémon belt. Once Misty got to the hill she got off her bike and started to walk up the hill. If she tried riding up the hill she would end up going backwards because of the hill's steepness. It must have taken a total of ten minutes to get up the hill by walking.

"Where did I put the key to the front door, I know I put it by the door!" Misty yelled at herself as she felt along the ground near the front door. Once she felt the cool metal of the key she grabbed it and practically shoved it into the lock. Misty slammed the door behind her and ran to grab her Pokémon belt. Once than was done she packed a large blanket, provisions, utensils, a pocket knife, a flashlight, batteries, and clothes into her duffel bag. Finally she wrote the note to Daisy and Gary saying that she would be in Cerulean City for two weeks. Once that was done Misty flung her duffel bag onto her bike and she strapped it onto the bike's back rack. Misty took one last look at the house before locking it and jumping onto her bike and leaving down the hill.

The wind no longer felt cool; instead it felt hot and dangerously strong. Misty made sure to balance the bike and look around the area to make sure she didn't hit anyone or anything. The hill gave her so much speed that she didn't need to pedal until she actually was halfway through the city. Then it was only a few miles until she reached the gate out of Saffron. She had left at 10:00 AM and it was now 12:00 PM. Misty regretted not packing sunscreen. Misty took a deep breath, got of the bike, and entered the gate building.

"What do you mean it's closed!" Misty yelled at the gateman a few minutes later.

"I told you Miss Waterflower, the road has been blocked due to the fact that scientists are excavating the area because they found fossils of a large Pokémon. No one is allowed through, even you," said the gateman calmly.

"You don't understand, a group of people are about to invade my home! I have to get to Cerulean as soon as possible!" Misty bawled, tears rolling down her cheek. The gateman looked sorry and he began stoking his chin.

"There might be a way…if you travel to Vermillion City and go through the Diglett Cave it will take you to the entrance to Viridian Forest. Go through the forest and you will end up in Pewter City, head east and you will come to Mount Moon. If you make it through Mount Moon then you will come to Cerulean City. It may take a few days but that's the only way to get into Cerulean City. The scientists will be here for more than a month so you better take my advice and go that way."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Misty cried and she gave the gateman a huge hug.

"Don't mention it Miss Waterflower," he replied with a large grin on his face.

Misty ran out of the building and leaped onto her bike. Misty had to pedal for one more hour before reaching the southern gate out of Saffron. This time Misty had no problem in getting passed the gateman. Misty again looked at the clock in the gate. 1:58 PM, She could make it to Vermillion before nightfall. Misty left the building, hopped onto her bike, and started towards Vermillion City.

Well, the ride was much longer than she thought it would be. It had probably been an hour or two since she left Saffron. Thankfully she had enough water or she would have probably fainted in the oppressive heat, but even water could not stop her from being sweaty or hot. Summer was fun when you were at the beach or at the pool but when you are travelling on a bike with not that much clothing to protect you then you were toast. Misty didn't feel like toast but she certainly felt toasted.

"This sucks," Misty grumbled out loud. Fire type and grass type Pokémon would love these conditions but to her it felt like she was biking through fire. Still, she had a mission to do. Misty started pedaling faster. She also had made a promise that she intended to keep.

About 10 minutes later Misty could see the city of Vermillion in the distance. The fact that she could see the distance between her and the goal motivated her to go faster. 20 minutes later she was at the entrance to the city. Misty hopped off her bike and decided to look for the nearest Pokémon Center.

"A hotel?" Nurse joy repeated. Misty anxiously stared at Nurse Joy who cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. "Well there is that place next to the Pokémon Fan Club. However if you wanted a very nice room you can purchase the "S.S. Anne's One Night Apartment" ticket at the Pokémart. In my opinion that is the best choice.

"Thanks Joy," Misty said with a smile and she hurried out.

"You're welcome!" Nurse Joy yelled after her.

It was exactly 7:30 PM said the clock inside the Pokémart. Misty felt more relaxed when she was inside of a store. The familiar smell of Eau de Pecha Berry wafting through the air, the sound of the cash register, the array of items, and most of all, the friendly faces of the cashiers and customers is what made Misty forget her problems and just shop. Misty walked straight up to the cash register and gave a big grin.

"Yes? How may I help you?" Inquired the cashier and she returned an equally cheerful grin.

"I was wondering, where I can purchase an S.S. Anne ticket?" She asked.

"If you are talking about the one night ticket then you're in luck! We have only one ticket left," the cashier replied.

"I'll take it! How much is it?" Misty asked and she pulled her wallet out of her pocket.

"$29.99 plus $3.55 tax." She responded reaching under the counter and pulling out the ticket. Misty handed her two 20s and the cashier handed her the ticket and her change. "Have a nice evening!" The lady said.

"I will, and thanks," Misty said before running out of the store.

Misty stared in awe when she came to the Vermillion Dock holding her duffel bag. She had heard of the S.S. Anne from Daisy and Misty had read about it, but she had never imagined it would be so large and beautiful. The entire ship was white and the railings were golden. It must have been over a hundred feet high and have over 100 rooms! It looked glorious in the evening light. Misty walked towards the ticket man as she stared at the magnificence of the cruise ship.

"Ticket please," the man said groggily.

"Sure," replied Misty and she flashed the ticket.

"Go on…" he said and let her pass.

Misty kept on staring at the ship while she walked along the dock. It looked so amazing. Misty became oblivious to where she was going and she didn't see the dock turn to the right. Misty reached the edge of the dock and attempted to put her foot down on an imaginary pathway. Misty tore her eyes off the ship long enough to see the water before she fell in.

PANIC! Misty struggled to swim up but her duffel bag weighed her down. She swam furiously but her flip flops created drag and Misty began falling downward. First she was about to die in fire and now she was dying in water? What next? Misty desperately reached her hand up and attempted to grab to dock, only to grab air. Suddenly Misty felt another hand grab hers and Misty began to be pulled out of the water.

A moment later, Misty lay flat on the dock, coughing, spluttering, and breathing the sweet air.

"Are you okay?" asked a terrified voice. Misty looked up to see a girl around Misty's age. She had black hair in a fishtail braid, dark brown eyes, a blue hoodie and light blue bellbottom jeans. The first thing Misty noticed was that this girl was barefooted. Didn't she have shoes?

"I think so…" Misty responded, coughing again. "Thanks for saving my life and my things,"

"No problem," the girl responded and she looked at the ship. "Come inside, I'll have my cousin look at you. He's been helping the people who have fallen into the water before," she said and offered Misty her hand. Misty took it gratefully and she grabbed her duffel bag once she was up. "By the way, what's your name?" asked the girl.

"Misty, Misty Clearwater," she replied.

"No way! The famous millionaire Clearwater?"

"The very same," Misty said and she smiled.

"My name is Artemis," she said. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Likewise," Misty replied and the two girls entered the ship.

"Whoa, this place is beautiful!" Misty exclaimed as she stared at the interior decorating. The flooring was a pale pink and the walls where white with golden railings. "How long did it take to build this thing?"

"Two years, two months, and two days." Artemis replied and Misty stared at her. "I remember because it's such an easy number." Artemis replied defensively. Artemis looked deep in thought for a moment and then started walking down the hall to the left. "Come on, my cousin's room is this place."

"Okay," Misty replied and she squeaked down the hall. Misty shivered; she had been so scared in the water that she hadn't even noticed the water temperature. Now Misty was soaked to the bone with freezing cold water. After they had been walking for a while they came to the last door at the end of the hall.

"Here we are," said Artemis and she opened the door.

Misty stared at the sad looking room. A small bunk bed sat in the corner and a rollaway bed in the corner on the other side of the room. A mini-fridge sat in-between the two beds with a microwave on top of it and a picnic blanket sat in the middle of the room. The flooring was faded and the walls were grey, it made Misty realize that the reason why Artemis didn't wear shoes is because she probably couldn't afford that luxury.

"Sit on the bed and I'll check for something to eat," said Artemis and she opened the door to the mini-fridge. Misty sat on the bed. It was hard but warm. She lay back and closed her eyes. She heard the microwave open and close, Artemis pushed a few buttons and Misty listened to the hum of the microwave. Misty drifted off to sleep.

"Misty?" asked Artemis. Misty yelped and she clutched her heart. "Sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping Miss Clearwater," she said apologetically.

"It's fine, and don't be so formal. Just call me Misty,"

"Okay, anyway I have your food." Artemis handed her a plate with two corndogs. "Sorry it's not much, but it's all I have to give besides a few scraps."

"It's fine, you've done all you can…thank you,"

"Welcome Misty," Artemis replied and walked over to the bunk bed. She sat down on the lower bunk and put her head on a pile of clothes.

"So how old are you?" asked Misty and she bit into the corndog.

"15, I turn 16 December 30th." Replied Artemis and she fiddled with a dirty looking teddy bear.

"I'm 14," stated Misty. Suddenly the door clicked and the door opened.

"You!" Misty yelled in surprise when she saw who was standing in the doorway.

**A/N: I love cliffhangers so I put them in my stories. Anyway enjoy it, R&R and flames are welcome. Flames will be used for Smores. My friend has a similar line and I didn't want to copy it so I changed it slightly. (Yes I mean YOU Bad wolf!) Guess what I'm going to finish my other fan fictions! Yay! Amanda has signed off.**


End file.
